<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是我唯一注定的人 by beginningblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400824">你是我唯一注定的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue'>beginningblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利波特由于在1998年与伏地魔作出一场生死存亡大战，哈利波特因时光交错，穿越了1926年12月31日以汤姆里德尔身份生活，因带着前世记忆默许自己成为一代黑魔王，与「那个活下来的男孩」汤姆里德尔相遇。</p><p>以下汤姆里德尔会以哈利，哈利波特会以汤姆为称。在重要时段，真汤姆里德尔以Tom，真哈利波特以Harry称呼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Mephiles the Dark/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're everything to me<br/>
你就是我的一切</p><p>Cause you were meant for me<br/>
你是我命中注定的唯一</p><p>And you're everything i need<br/>
而你就是我需要的一切</p><p>源自Aquaman海王电影插曲</p><p>「You're everything to me,Cause you were meant for me。」</p><p>「我们终于见面，汤姆里德尔，不，哈利波特，那个活下来的男孩。」绿色眼眸男人对着眼前的有着黑色眼眸婴儿慢慢地说道。</p><p>婴儿毫不畏惧地向眼前的男人挥手凝望着。</p><p>「我最后说一次，你真正的名字，汤姆，我们在十一年后再次见面。」男人勾起嘴角露出微笑，细声地在婴儿耳边说后在他的额头亲吻一下，婴儿额头上多了一道闪电的疤痕。</p><p>随后男人消失了房间里。</p><p>随即房间除了婴儿外，多了几个男人出现，在他们眼前只见到一对死去不久波特夫妇的尸体和在婴儿床上一个婴儿。</p><p>那就是那个活下来的男孩，哈利波特。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter  哈利波特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间像似沙漏流走般，瞬息间过了十一年，那个活下来男孩哈利波特由婴儿成长为有着俊美脸孔的男孩。</p><p>男孩在姨妈及姨丈恐惧大叫和表哥尖叫伴随下，收到猫头鹰送来的一封由霍格沃茨魔法与巫术学院寄来的入学信，就知道自己是一个巫师。男孩终于露出微笑，他一直相信自己是一个不平凡的男孩。事实证明他不是普通百姓，更是会魔法的巫师。</p><p>霍格沃茨，将会是他踏入魔法界的第一步。</p><p>随后，学校猎场看守人海格骑电单车接男孩那刻他就知道自己身世如此特别，更何况他当年出世时侯，一个疯狂男人谋杀他可怜的双亲并欲望统治全世界。</p><p>「海格，他是谁？」哈利对着海格问道。</p><p>「我们不能说那个人！」海格露出惊恐的表情降低声音说。</p><p>「那个人？」哈利皱眉露出疑惑表情问道。</p><p>「他是名字不能说出来人的人，哈利。」海格对着哈利说，「来吧，我们出发斜角巷吧！」他边说边走出房子门口，等待哈利骑上他的电单车。</p><p>海格对着哈利伸出手，哈利犹疑了一下，最终男孩伸手握紧海格巨大的手爬上电单车。</p><p>他们已经了海湾，用了半日时间，他们终于到达一间酒吧面前。</p><p>「我们到了破釜酒吧。」海格露出微笑说道。</p><p>随后海格叫着哈利走入酒吧里，哈利随即见到酒吧每角落被施予魔法，杯碟自动回到位置，椅子自行拉动。</p><p>「嘿，汤姆。」海格向着酒吧台旁倒着酒的男人说道。</p><p>「晚安，海格。」男人露出微笑说，他见到海格身旁的哈利惊讶地震音问，「他是哈利波特，那个活下来的男孩？」</p><p>男人的声音引起酒吧内每个人的注意，包括正坐在酒吧最暗角的穿着黑色长袍盖上斗蓬的巫师。</p><p>「先生，我这是哈利波特。」哈利皱起眉头说道。</p><p>那个黑色长袍的人微微抬头凝望眼前男孩的身影，祖母绿色的眼眸凝视着男孩俊美的脸孔。</p><p>「Tom，我们终于见面。」</p><p>此时哈利感觉到有一道视线凝望自己，有别其他人好奇的目光，有种难以形容怀念的感觉。</p><p>「哈利，哈利，你在呆什么？快步，我们去客房休息。」海格呼唤哈利。</p><p>「好的，海格。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nagini  纳吉尼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「欢迎来到斜角巷，哈利。」</p><p>隔日，哈利和海格走到酒吧后面开启到斜角巷的庭院砖墙。海格兴奋地向哈利介绍斜角巷的店铺。这里有妖精经营的古灵阁银行、雪糕店、宠物商店、书店、奥利凡德魔杖店、魔法服饰店、扫帚店。</p><p>「哈利，我们现在去摩金夫人的各式长袍店，帮你买入学校服及长袍。」海格低头向着哈利说道。</p><p>哈利点头。</p><p>当他们到达摩金夫人的各式长袍店时侯，「哈利，你先进入去吧，我现在有一件要做的事，稍后见。」海格用手拍下两旁腰部对着哈利说道。</p><p>哈利跟从海格要求进入店里，向店里摩金夫人要求购买校服，当他等待量身时侯，他隐约听到细小声音。</p><p>就是这个男孩？<br/>汤姆为什么要吩咐我跟踪他？</p><p>哈利听到后好奇地四周张望，但他身旁没有其他人在旁，他欲想再次听到那声音时侯，已经没有出现了。</p><p>哈利在量度身高完毕等待海格接他时侯，店铺的门打开了，出现一位男人他盖上长袍的斗蓬，快步向摩金夫人说话。哈利偷偷地打量那男人身高不是很高大，而是一种只要他长大成人就可以拥抱入怀的身形。</p><p>不知道是哈利的打量非常明显，那男人突然转着身，哈利看到男人的眼眸是绿色，像似进入了一大遍密林，同时是他喜爱的颜色。</p><p>「哈利，我回来接你。」海格的声音在哈利身后发出，并走近哈利身边拍了一下哈利肩膊。</p><p>「好。」哈利转头望着海格。</p><p>当哈利转头望着前面时侯，那个神秘男人已经不在那里。他只好跟随海格走到咿啦猫头鹰商场购买了一只雪鸮。哈利命名它叫海德薇。</p><p>当他们走近一间宠物店时侯，他再次听到一种特别的声音，语气似是抱怨般。</p><p>又一次！<br/>又是猫头鹰，为什么人类喜欢猫头鹰做宠物？</p><p>哈利跟随声音终于见到是一条细小的蛇，缓慢地贴近墙身爬行，「不好意思？」哈利忍不住出声问道。那细小的蛇没有理会哈利的声音，继续爬行，哈利再次出声。</p><p>「不好意思，猫头鹰有什么不好的地方？」</p><p>「它们对于小事就尖叫不停...」细小的蛇说了一半意识到有人回应它的抱怨。细小的蛇停下来，抬头望见男孩的眼眸。</p><p>糟糕，她不记得汤姆曾说过那个男孩是个蛇佬腔！<br/>今晚的晚餐没有了！</p><p>细小的蛇心里对不起男人的温柔细声对着她说，还信心保证她不会被男孩发现。</p><p>「怎么不说话？」男孩疑惑地低头问。</p><p>「好了，男孩请你当作没有听到我的说话，可以吗？」细小的蛇开口对着男孩说。</p><p>「...那你叫什么名字？」哈利挑起眉头反问道。</p><p>「纳吉尼，我的名字是纳吉尼，男孩。」纳吉尼回答哈利的问题，「那么我可以走吗？」</p><p>「我还有一个问题想问你，纳吉尼小姐，请你告诉我好吗？」哈利勾起嘴角说道。</p><p>纳吉尼突然有一种不妙的感觉。</p><p>「汤姆是谁？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 汤姆埃文斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆忍不住露出微笑，看见娜吉妮讨好般声音，告诉他今日发出的事情。</p><p>「你原谅我汤姆，我想不到他听到我的说话，你不要不理我，汤姆！」娜吉妮发出悲呜。</p><p>「娜吉妮，我已经说过他可以听懂蛇的说话，是个蛇佬腔，你是不是又是自言自语？」汤姆终于开口问道。</p><p>「汤姆...」</p><p>「娜吉妮，下次不要再这样。」汤姆伸手抚摸着他腿上的大蛇。</p><p>「汤姆是最好的。」</p><p>「娜吉妮，哈利还有没有问你什么？」</p><p>娜吉妮详述哈利问汤姆的名字及身份后，哈利被海格叫唤离开斜角巷，娜吉妮就握紧这时间快速离开哈利。</p><p>「没有了，汤姆，我只是说你是一位巫师。」</p><p>Tom应该还未想到我是谁。汤姆心里想着。</p><p>在九月一日开学日，哈利独自前往九又四分之三月台，成功搭上霍格沃茨特快列车。进入一个无人的车厢内，当他打开霍格沃茨一段历史阅读时侯，车厢的门打开了，出现一个有着红色头发穿着似是二手的校服男孩进入车厢。</p><p>「不介意我坐下吗？」红头发男孩问道。</p><p>哈利点头，伸出手欢迎男孩坐在他对面。</p><p>男孩露出微笑，高兴地坐着并向哈利自我介绍时侯，车厢的门再次打开，出现棕色头发女孩和一位有着黑色头发胆小的男孩，最后在他们后面有一位黑色头发戴上眼镜有着祖母绿色眼眸男孩，一同进入车厢。</p><p>哈利觉到祖母绿色眼眸男孩似曾相识，像似是在摩金夫人店里有一面之缘的男人。</p><p>他们各自打招呼后，由女孩开始自我介绍。</p><p>「赫敏格兰杰。」</p><p>「罗恩韦斯莱。」</p><p>「我系...纳威隆巴顿。」</p><p>「我叫汤姆埃文斯。」</p><p>「我是哈利波特。」</p><p>大家听到哈利说出自己名字忍不住露出惊讶的表情，赫敏更开口道出哈利在近年代魔法史中提及的身世。</p><p>「我有这么出名？」哈利听到后皱起眉头问道。</p><p>「当然，你打败了那个不能说出来的人。」妙丽对着哈利说道。</p><p>「又是他，他究竟是谁？」哈利叹气。</p><p>小伙伴们听到哈利的抱怨，没有人敢出声音解释当年的那晚发出事，除了汤姆埃文斯。</p><p>「哈利波特，你为什么称为那个活下来男孩当中是有原因的，当年魔法界出一位黑巫师，他魔法强大甚至在当时被称黑魔法巫师盖勒葛林戴华德之上，他欲求赶绝麻瓜不让麻瓜的子女进入魔法界甚至控制全世界魔法界，同时他害怕死亡所有积极寻求永生，当他知道一个预言。」汤姆缓慢地道出。</p><p>「预言？」哈利皱眉头问。</p><p>「一个预知未来的预言，拥有消灭黑魔王力量之人将降临……出身于曾三次抵御他之父母，出生于第七个月份消失之时……黑魔王将标记他为己之同等，然他将拥有黑魔王所未知的力量……两者必将死于另一人之手，因两者无法同存于世……拥有消灭黑魔王力量之人将出生于第七个月份消失之时……」</p><p>「因为我在7月31日出生，所以他决定选择能够消灭他的人就是我？」</p><p>「当然不只这个原因，重要的是因为你是在高锥客洞出世，你父母更是葛来分多学院出身，你父亲家族大部分是葛来分多学院，当然有少数是斯莱特林学院。」汤姆说，「因为这点他决定当晚企图杀死你。」</p><p>当汤姆说道这里时侯，列车响起一个鸣响，汤姆抬头望着窗边，「时侯到了，我们现在要穿上校服准备到霍格沃茨。」汤姆望着哈利一眼后对着赫敏说。</p><p>「关于那个不能说出来的人的事，我们稍后再谈。」汤姆对着哈利说道。</p><p>列车到达月台，他们跟随海格乘坐小船，神奇地穿过湖中到达靠近霍格沃茨的入口。哈利和赫敏及汤姆坐在同一只船，在哈利身旁汤姆转头在哈利耳边说，「你是不是想知道那个人的事？」</p><p>哈利点头。</p><p>「如果你和我进入同一个学院，我就说给你听。」汤姆露出神秘的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>